Chicago
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Frasier misses his family. Luckily, Charlotte knows what to do to make things better.


Chicago

Frasier sat on the leather couch he had just bought for his and Charlotte's apartment. She was out at the moment, meeting some girlfriends for lunch. They were talking about him; he was sure of that.

The thought made him chuckle. Life with Charlotte had been so lovely, and he couldn't help but imagine the wonderful things she was saying. Of course, she'd also talk about his pretentiousness at times. All the women in his life did that. Roz came to mind at once.

Frasier's eyelids lowered slightly, and his face fell. He really missed his ex-producer. They talked on the phone from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Sometimes he wished he and Charlotte could move back to Seattle. He'd love to see how Roz was at the radio station. Were Noel and Bulldog still flirting with her, or did she strike fear in their hearts when they realized she could fire them in a second?

Thinking about Roz made him think about everyone else. He missed seeing Daphne's beaming face when she got excited about something. He missed Ronee's sarcasm. He even missed Eddie's constant jumping and annoying behavior. And how was that son of Daphne and Niles doing? And of course, he really missed Martin and Niles.

In the eleven years he had been in Seattle, Frasier was able to form a relationship with his father and brother that he had never thought possible. He and Niles were close growing up, but since he moved to Boston, that bond broke. Martin, on the other hand, was a whole different story. Frasier loved his father, and he knew his father loved him, but they never really got along. His moving didn't make that any easier; it made Frasier feel happy that he and Martin could reconnect.

He sighed. He'd have to call them soon. Even if hearing their voices wouldn't make him miss them any less, he still needed to hear them.

"I'm back!" Charlotte called, opening the door.

"Oh, hello."

"You okay? You seem pensive."

Frasier smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm fine. Just missing my family is all."

Charlotte put her coat on the rack and walked over to him. She was behind the couch, and she put her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head. "I know, honey."

"I think I should call them soon."

"You should." Charlotte gave him another kiss and went to the bedroom to change.

Frasier took out his cellphone and called Niles. It only rang twice when Niles answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Niles."

"Frasier. How nice to hear from you."

"Sorry. I've been busy."

"It's not sarcasm," Niles said. "But, anyway, how you've been?"

"Missing you guys," Frasier replied.

"We miss you. David's learning to walk."

Frasier beamed. "Really? He's still young, but he's determined. Just like his old man."

"I'm not that old yet," Niles retorted.

"Are you walking?" Frasier asked; he could hear footsteps. A lot of footsteps. Niles was probably out with everyone. The thought made Frasier a little more somber.

"Yes. We just had breakfast."

"Can I talk to Dad?"

"Okay, but you need to wait."

Frasier pursed his lips. "For what?"

"Just wait. I'll call you back." Before Frasier could say anything, Niles hung up.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Charlotte came back into the living room, wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Niles hung up on me. I don't understand that guy sometimes."

Charlotte laughed. "I'm sure he'll call you back."

Frasier mumbled "he better" and put his phone back on the nightstand. He wondered what Niles was doing. Maybe they were shopping or something. It was always hard to shop while on the phone.

There was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is," he mused.

"Well, go and find out," Charlotte said. She had made herself comfortable on the couch, showing no signs that she would get the door.

Frasier made a face at her and went to get the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a group of people he was sure he wouldn't see in months.

Niles, Daphne—holding David—, Roz, Martin, Ronee, and Eddie were in the doorway.

"Oh, my god," Frasier said softly.

"Surprise!" Roz yelled. She nearly pushed Niles out of the way to get at him. She hugged him tightly. "Hey, you!"

Frasier was dumbstruck; it took him a few moments to process what was happening, and he returned Roz's hug. "What?"

"Charlotte arranged it," Niles explained, going for a hug.

"It's been a plan for weeks," Daphne said. She kissed Frasier's cheek, and tears were in her eyes at the sight of her former boss.

Frasier heard Charlotte chuckle. "Thought it'd be a nice surprise."

He turned to her and smiled hugely. "It's the best surprise I could ask for. Dad, Ronee!" Frasier caught both of them in a hug.

"Hey, son!" Martin laughed. "Wow, nice place you got here!"

"Yeah," Ronee agreed. "You sure know how to live."

Frasier was content in just hugging everyone when a barked disrupted his thoughts. Eddie sat on the floor, staring at the elder Crane brother.

"Hello, Eddie," Frasier said flatly. "I see you still like to stare." He leaned down and picked him up. "I actually missed you." Eddie licked his nose, and Frasier laughed. "Oh, Niles! Let me see that son walk!"

Daphne put David down. "He's still learning, but he'll be walking like a pro in no time!" She chuckled.

David seemed frightened, but the touch of his mother made him more confident. He began to wobble and took a step or two before falling down. Daphne picked him up again and kissed his face.

"He's so handsome," Frasier said. He ruffled his nephew's hair; he had chestnut, just like Daphne.

"Time to go to eat!" Charlotte announced. "I didn't go out with my girlfriends," she explained when Frasier raised his eyebrows. "I just went to meet up with your family."

"And we didn't eat breakfast," Niles said.

"Yeah!" Martin said. "And I'm starving; let's go!"

Frasier laughed. "Sounds good to me! Eddie, you be on your best behavior. No playing on that couch."

Eddie wagged his tail innocently and went to the lie on the floor. He was sure he would come home to find that dog on his couch, and the funny thing was, it didn't even bother him.

Frasier felt happier than he had been in months as he, Charlotte, and his family went to a local café for lunch.

It was weird, he noticed. Seeing them, it felt like he hadn't left at all. When he returned from Boston, it felt like he was away longer.

Roz started off their lunch with lively stories about KACL. Bulldog and Noel had flirted with her, and she did use her power as their boss to scare them, just as Frasier had expected; he laughed at that. She told him about the new radio psychiatrist, Dr. Berry.

"He's good," she said. "But, it feels weird."

Frasier nodded. "It feels weird knowing he's there."

"You've gotta come down sometime. See the station again."

"Relive old memories," he chuckled.

Martin talked about how great married life was. He and Ronee were a great match, and he enjoyed being with her. He had to talk about some of her faults, though.

"She spends way too much time in the bathroom," he said.

"Well, excuse me!" she snapped. "It takes time to look as good as this." She gestured at her face. "Do you think I wake up like this?"

"I _know_ you don't wake up like _that_," Martin laughed.

Niles spoke about his practice; he practiced discretion because he couldn't say too much. He mostly talked about his life with Daphne and David.

"It's wonderful. Maddening, but wonderful," he said. "Oh, and Roz is right. You need to come back down. Café Nervosa isn't the same."

Frasier smiled. "Oh, yes. I have missed that little place."

Daphne also talked about David, about how lucky she was, and about the things Martin put her through during his therapy.

"He's still a sod about it," she said. "Always tries to get Eddie to mess me up."

"Eddie's a good dog," Martin said proudly.

"Luckily, I'm around," Ronee spoke up. "I put that man in his place!"

Frasier and Charlotte offered their own stories. Frasier told them about his practice, practicing discretion just as Niles did. He also told them how happy he was in his new life, but he missed them terribly. Charlotte spoke about her booming business, and the fact that she was never happier than when she was with Frasier. He kissed her when she said that.

The lunch was pleasant, but Frasier couldn't help but feel a certain degree of sadness. Soon enough, they would be on their way back to Seattle, and it would be months before he would see them again. Still, having this moment meant everything. He stole a glance at Charlotte as they ate, and he smiled; he certainly was lucky.


End file.
